


Halloween on the Run

by Spooky66



Series: On the run [2]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8276671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooky66/pseuds/Spooky66
Summary: Mulder and Scully discuss how they will spend Halloween on the run.





	

**Author's Note:**

> OTP Idea# 608: 24 Days Till Halloween  
> Imagine your OTP arguing over couple costumes and who gets to be what.

“Scully all I’m saying is that you would looks so hot in that golden bikini.” Mulder said as they stood in a costume shop in Portland. 

Scully held up Princess Leia’s skimpy bikini with a dubious look on her face, “Mulder we are not even doing anything for halloween what is the point?” 

Mulder wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck, “It could just be for you and me.” 

“I’d be wearing this for all of five minutes.” She tried to shrug him off, “This is way too expensive.” 

Mulder sighed and pulled away, “Can I at least get the realistic blaster?” 

“For what purpose?”  
“Fun! I’ve always wanted to be Han!” 

“Mulder it is $100! When will you use this?” 

“Have you forgotten the spirit of Halloween Scully?” 

“No I just stopped caring about it when I decided to grow up. Why can’t we just wear the ones we wore last year?”

“My vampire teeth and your cat ears are not a costume! How about we get dressed up and go to a haunted house?”

Scully was flooded with memories of Gibsonton, Florida and the Fiji Mermaid and she shuddered.  
“Remember the last haunted house we went to?” She said. 

“Good point.” Mulder said, “I think I heard about some kind of pub crawl going on downtown?”

Scully laughed, “We’ve never been very good at socializing.” 

“Yeah and in this outfit I’d be fighting off guys all night.” 

Scully glared at him, “I don’t need your help to keep away creeps and besides I never agreed to wear the bikini.” 

“You’re no fun.” 

 

“We could just rent some scary movies and wait for trick or treaters. Doesn’t that sound fun?” 

They had been living in a small rented house on the outskirts of the city and Scully loved the idea of a relaxing normal night at home.  
Mulder on the other hand worried that Scully would feel sad at seeing all of the costumed children at their door. 

She put a hand to his cheek as if she read his thoughts, “Mulder I’ll be fine. It will be nice to have a normal night just the two of us.” 

Mulder placed a small kiss to her lips, “That does sound nice.” 

She kissed him back. 

“So is that a yes to the bikini?”


End file.
